Gossips
by miumiu27
Summary: "Did you hear the latest news?" "About what?" "About the Fifth Hokage's apprentice" "Huh? Haruno-san?" "Yeah" "Oh! About her and Kazekage of Suna?" "Yes!" "Oh My God..what it's all about?" -


**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's character are not mine. I am just being crazy fan that has wild imagination.**

**GOSSIPS**

**START: FEB. 3 2015**

**ENDS: FEB. 3 2015**

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_gos·sip noun \__ˈ__gä-s__ə__p\_

_: information about the behavior and personal lives of other people._

_: information about the lives of famous people._

_: a person who often talks about the private details of other people's lives._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

On the Sunny afternoon on the Hidden Village, all of the people are busy doing their own business. Children's are playing on the street, Fathers are doing some repair on their houses and Mothers are busy doing some house choirs. But in some part of the village lies ah...

"TEME!"-A orange creature yelled at the door on one of the apartment. Sasuke knew that this disgusting creature is coming to disturb his peaceful life inside his apartment. All he need is a peaceful day, sleep, relax, that's his life 7 hours ago after he came back from his long mission, until the creature with disgusting personality that is self proclaimed 'HIS BEST FRIEND' burst in his door with wide grin in his face.

"Dobe"-Sasuke said and look at the door. There stand another annoyance. His replacement that named Sai, with his fake with smile in his pale face.

"Teme! Let's go to Ichiraku!"-Naruto said. Sasuke's attention is back to the orange creature that is standing in front of his kitchen table where he is silently sitting, sipping his tea.

"No"-Sasuke said.

"I won't accept "No" for an answer"-Naruto said.

"Leave"-Sasuke said and sip his tea again.

"No! Sakura-chan said that I should take care of you!"-Naruto said. Sasuke look at Naruto.

"I'm not a child"-Sasuke said.

"Nah! You act like one! It's already afternoon and you're not eating lunch!"-Naruto said and look at the table and only saw a cup of tea and 2 pieces of rice balls.

"Tsk..tsk...tsk..Sakura-chan won't like that if she know that you're not eating a proper meal"-Naruto added while shaking his head.

"None of my business Dobe"-Sasuke said.

"Ah..ah..It is! Sakura-chan will get angry with me! and you know we don't like her if she's angry"-Naruto said. Sasuke look again at Naruto and shake his head.

"And Ramen is a proper meal?"-Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! Ramen is the best proper meal for breakfast, Lunch and Dinner!It contain important things for your body. Look at me! Ramen makes me healthy"-Naruto said.

"And makes you a Dobe"-Sasuke said.

"And tea makes you more than a Bastard!"-Naruto said.

"Dickless, maybe you should drag Bastard-san to Ichiraku, we should go now"-Sai said with a fake smile in his face. Sasuke look at him, he thought he is a statue will his annoying fake smile. Now he knows this annoying man can speak.

"Oh! Your right Sai! Maybe I should kick his ass and drag him unconscious to Ichiraku"-Naruto proudly said.

"As if you can"-Sasuke said.

"Ah...It's really great eating here!"-Naruto said breath deeply.

"Ah..Naruto-san, it's nice to see you again here"-Teuchi said as he smile at the young man.

"Ne.. ne Teuchi-san..I've been a long mission and I miss Ichiraku Ramen!"-Naruto said energetically and raise his hand in the air. The man smiled at Naruto and look at his two companions.

"Ah..Uchiha-san, Sai-san, you're both here too"-Teuchi said. Sasuke just nod at him and Sai smile.

"Ne, Dickless invites us here"-Sai said and pointed at Naruto.

"Oh! So, let Ayame take your order and enjoy!"-Teuchi said and wave at them before walking towards the kitchen. Ayame take their order. When their orders are serve, Naruto immediately attack his food. Sasuke look at Naruto in disgust.

"Dobe, your disgusting"-Sasuke said. Naruto look at him with noddles in his mouth, he immediately swallow it.

"Bastard, if you don't have anything good to say, just eat your food"-Naruto said and turn back his attention to his food. Sasuke just shook his head and start to eat his food.

"Did you hear the latest news?"

"About what?"

"About the Fifth Hokage's apprentice"

"Huh? Haruno-san?"

Upon hearing Sakura's name, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai stops eating.

"Yeah"

"Oh! About Haruno-san and Kazekage of Suna?"

"Yes!"

"Oh My God..what it's all about?"

Naruto look to the side and saw three young girls who is talking.

"Uhuh, it's already the latest news on Suna"-the girl with black hair in pony tale said.

"Oh...what about? I didn't know that"-the girl with brown short hair said.

Naruto continue his eating slowly while listening to the "News" they are talking.

"Yeah, I'll tell you now, a friend tells me that her friend which is a shinobi visited Suna last week with his team and heard the news, that Haruno-san and the Kazekage of Suna are married!"-The girl with braided blonde hair said and clasp her hands.

Naruto choke upon hearing what the girl said, Sai give him a glass of water an Naruto immediately drink it.

"Oh I thought they will just getting married?"-the girl with black hair said.

"Wait..I thought Haruno-san is In love with Uchiha-san?"

"Neh...but I know it's in the past, they are just team mates now, and I knew the Kazekage has a thing for Haruno-san even before"

"Oh..I see, but why is Haruno-san in Suna?"

"They said, Haruno-san is personally invited by the Kazekage, maybe because they will getting married"

"But why is that, they don't even tell it to others?"

"Because it's a secret wedding, you know"

"Oh...I guess, her team mates are invited"

"Yes, of course, you see, they are gone for long time, maybe they know about this"

"And to add for it, this shinobi said that Haruno-san is pregnant with Kazekages child!"

With that, Naruto choke, he cough loudly...Sai gave him a glass of water and Naruto immediately drink it. The three girls look who it was, saw Sakura's three team mates and blushed.

"Y-You..."-Naruto pointed at the three girls.

"U-Uzumaki-san..w-we didn't..."-the girl with braided blonde hair said and run outside.

"W-who.."-Naruto said.

"Uzumaki-san, forgive us..I know it's a secret"-the girl with black hair said and run outside.

"When..."-Naruto said. The girl with brown hair look at him and cry then run outside.

"Dickless, you scare them before we got some information"-Sai said and shook his head.

"WAHHHH! Where in the hell they got that news!"-Naruto yelled.

"Dickless, it's not a news...it is called gossips"-Sai said.

"Why didn't I know about this!? Sakura-chan is married to Gaara? an now she's pregnant?"-Naruto said. Sai touch his chin, thinking.

"I thought Ugly is dating Bastard? Why is ugly married to Kazekage?"-Sai asked. Naruto look at his side and saw Sasuke with his deadly aura, glaring at the ramen in front of him. Poor ramen.

"Teme! did you broke up with Sakura-chan!?"-Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Teme! Tell me!"-Naruto said. Sasuke just stand and left the place.

"TEME!"-Naruto called him. He turns back at Sai.

"Dickless...I have a question"-Sai asked.

"What?"-He said.

"Who'll gonna pay for Bastards food?"-Sai said pointing at the food Sasuke left. Naruto look at Sai then at the door.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke walk to his apartment silently. He should not come with Naruto in that place.

With stupid food and stupid people.

He open the door and enter his apartment.

_Haruno-san and the Kazekage of Suna are married!_

Damn. Stupid. Idiot people!

Sasuke slump in his bed and close his eyes. He remembers his last encounter with Sakura before he left for his mission. It didn't went well, they didn't talk about it, there is no time for them to talk, because when they leave, Sakura went to Suna after a week and they don't have any kind of communication for months.

_And to add for it, this shinobi said that Haruno-san is pregnant with Kazekages child!_

Damn gossiping people.

Sasuke open his eyes when he heard the doors opens and knew who is it.

"TEME!"- he rolled his eyes. When will I can have a peaceful life?

Sasuke rose from his bed and walk to the living room, he found the dobe there.

"Teme! We should go to Kakashi now! We need to ask him!"-Naruto said.

"Leave"-Sasuke lazily said.

"Teme! You should be the one who is concern about that! Sakura-chan is your girlfriend!"-Naruto said.

"Not anymore"-Sasuke said.

"W-what...W-when..."-Naruto said and tilted his head. "So, I'm right! you two broke up!"-Naruto said. Sasuke just shrugged and turn his back at him and walk towards the kitchen.

"We should talk to Kakashi about his teme!"-Naruto said.

"None of my business dobe"-Sasuke coldly said. It's true, it's none of his business, they are not together anymore, and it's her choice whoever she want to marry.

"You bastard! That's it? You won't do anything? To confirm about this?"-Naruto said. Sasuke turn to Naruto.

"No. Not interested"-Sasuke said. Naruto give him a glare.

"Fine. If it is true, I will tell Sakura-chan that..that don't invite you and make you the god father!"-Naruto said and walk out.

**-O-**

**Two days later...**

Sasuke as at peace for two days.

Two days in his apartment, sleeping and relaxing and no disgusting creature that barged in his apartment with his annoying grin.

He plans to cook but found that he is lack of stock, so he decided to go to the market.

That he think is a bad idea. While roaming the market he saw two familiar faces. He recalls it to be team Gai's female member withe two buns in her head which he didn't remember the name and the female Hyuuga.

"O-Oh..I thought it's just a r-rumor"-Hinata said.

"Ah...ah...I saw it too, though she is wearing a coat, but I saw her bulge stomach."-Tenten said.

Sasuke stop on his track, it's not that he is interested in their conversation, it's just that, he needs to but some bread, that is accidentally 'very' near the two.

"S-So...What Naruto-kun said is true"-Hinata said

"Dunno about the marriage thing"-Tenten said.

"B-but you s-said that s-she is p-pregnant"-said Hinata.

"Uhuh..but we're not sure if they are married now"-Tenten said.

"Uhm..sir..here's your bread.."-Sasuke turn his attention to the man in front of him and took the bread.

"Hn"-He replied.

Sasuke walk away from the place thinking that listening to those stupid people are really annoying.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Naruto stood in-front of Sasuke's apartment, he knock in his door but after 3 knocks, he open it and walk inside the apartment.

"Teme! Where are you?"-Naruto said and walk into the kitchen. He saw Sasuke sitting in one of the chair and looking intently at the table.

"Sasuke?"-Naruto called him but he is still staring at the poor table. Naruto walk beside Sasuke and tap his shoulder.

"Sasuke!"-Naruto said louder and Sasuke look at him.

"What?"-Sasuke asked.

"Well, if your interested, We are going to Suna and visit Sakura-chan!"-Naruto happily said. Sasuke just look at him.

"Err..if you want to, you can come with use too, we will meet at the gate at 5 in the morning"-Naruto said. Without any reply Sasuke stood and went to his room and slam the door.

"Aish...bastard"-Naruto said and walk out the house.

Naruto stood in front of the gate of Konoha.

"Dickless, are you sure that Bastard-san will come?"-Sai asked.

"Err...not sure..."-Naruto answered.

"Then we should go now, Hokage-sama just give us 1 day"-Sai said. Naruto scratch the back of his head and nod but when he was about to walk towards the gate, he sense a familiar chakra, he turn his gaze and smile.

"TEME!".

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

They arrive in Suna before noon, they headed immediately at the Kazekage tower and greeted by Temari.

"Temari-san!"-Naruto run towards Temari and greeted her back.

"Naruto.."-He said. "Why are you here?"-Temari asked.

"We are here to talk with the Kazekage"-Sai said. Temari look at them.

"Err...well, My brother can't talk to you right now, he's kinda busy"-Temari said.

"But this is urgent! We really need to talk to him! We only have a day"-Naruto said.

"But he can't..really he is.."-Temari stop talking when he saw the Uchiha walk towards the Kazekage's office.

"Hey! Hey!"-Temari said and run towards Sasuke but is too late because Sasuke already opens the door. There they saw Gaara and Sakura sitting and laughing. The two look at the door and saw Sasuke.

"uhm...Sasuke-kun..why are you here?"-Sakura asked. Sasuke look at them and immediately look at Sakura's belly then look at her hands that is holding a cup of tea.

"Uchiha-san..it's a surprise"-Gaara said and stood to greet Sasuke. He offer a hand at Sakura to help her stand reason for Sakura to blush. Sasuke glare at them.

"Sakura-chan!"-Naruto burst inside and run towards Sakura and hug her tightly.

"Err...Naruto...I can't breath.."-Sakura said. Naruto released her from the hug and look at her, he examine her.

"Naruto...you're being weird.."-Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Where's your baby?"-Naruto asked?

"Baby?"-Sakura asked with confusion.

"Yeah! Did you gave birth? How come? It just.."-Naruto said and count using his fingers. "...6 months.."-Naruto said.

"Naruto, what are you saying?"-Sakura said.

"That y-you're pregnant Sakura-chan! Now where's your baby!? Is it a boy or a girl? I should be the God father!"-Naruto said.

"I AM WHAT?!"-Sakura asked. Naruto tilted his head and look at Sakura.

"Pregnant?"-Naruto said with questioning look.

"I'm not! Who tell you that?"-Sakura said with wide eyes.

"B-but Sakura-chan! Konoha people talk about this thing!"-Naruto said and point at Sakura's belly. Sakura look at her belly and then back to Naruto. Sai walk towards them.

"The people at Konoha are talking about your marriage and pregnancy"-Sai said.

"My WHAT!? With who!?"-Sakura said, again, with wide eyes. Sai and Naruto look at Sakura then look at Gaara. Gaara look at them.

"OH MY GOD! Who...when...OH MY GOD!"-Sakura said.

"Neh Sakura-chan..they said that you and Gaara are married and you're pregnant with his child, that's why you decide to go here in Suna because you both decided to get married here secretly and you-"-Naruto's words was cut by Sakura.

"Naruto! I'm not pregnant and...and...I'm no...ARGHHHH!"-Sakura said blushing and stomp here feet and walk beside Gaara that is no gaping.

"Err...Sakura-chan...it's not my fault...the news said-"-again Naruto's words are cut by Sai.

"Dickless...that's not News...that's gossip"-He said.

"Whatever Sai...by the way...Sakura-chan..It's not out fault...we just..uhm..curious that's why we are here, confirming things! I actually don't believe that! I trust our Sakura-chan!"-Naruto said happily.

"Dickless, I thought you will give Ugly the baby stuffs that you've bought yesterday?"-Sai said. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...Sakura-chan...Sai is just..err...maybe we should go and take a look at the place..they said that there are beautiful places here in Suna!"-Naruto said then laughing.

"Naruto, first of all, I am here for some medical research for 1 year which I can't tell you because it's confidential. Second...Me and..."-Sakura look at Gaara that is now blushing.

"...err...the Kazekage..aren't...well...Married..how can you think of that!...and Third..I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT.!"-Sakura said. Naruto and Sai look at her, eyes blinking.

"W-Well..I believe in you Sakura-chan..he-he-he...I knew it!..they are just rumors..."-Naruto said. Sai nodded repeatedly. Sakura just rolled her eyes and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Err...Sasuke-kun.."-Sakura greeted him. Sasuke just look at her, she didn't know why, his eyes is blank, just as always.

"Hey Teme!..you look like a statue there! Come on! Sakura-chan is not married!"-Naruto said and walk towards Sasuke. Sakura don't know why Sasuke is even here, the last time they met, he said he didn't care anymore what she will do, or maybe he is just curious about the rumors.

"Anyways...Naruto, can you go now? We're discussing some important things"-Sakura said and look at Gaara.

"Sakura-chan! You should tour us here"-Naruto said.

"Naruto! there many things I should do here!"-Sakura said. Gaara clered his throat and look at Temari.

"Temari, please accompany them anywhere they want to go"-he said and then look at Naruto, "...Temari will go with you, it's nice to see you all, but Sakura and I need to discuss many things"-he added and look at Sakura with smile. Sakura blush. That caught Sasuke's attention. Why the hell she is blushing if they are talking about the the damn research?

"fine..fine..let's go.."-Naruto said and walks towards the door following Sai. Naruto stop when he notice Sasuke is still standing and not moving.

"Teme?"-Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't move nor answer him, he is just looking at Sakura and Gaara who is now ready to sit and talk about that 'Damn Research'. Within the seconds, Sasuke walk towards Sakura who turn her attention at him.

"Sasuke-kun?"-She asked. She gave Sasuke at questioning look but she is surprised when Sasuke snatch her wrist and drag her.

"Teme! Where are you going?"-He heard Naruto asked but he ignore it. He drag her out the tower.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"S-Sasuke-kun..why are...what are you doing?"-Sakura asked but Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke-kun!"-Sakura yelled they are now in the middle of the market.

"Sasuke..where are we going? I need to go back at the tower, Gaa-Kazekage-sama and I will discuss the research!"-Sakura said trying to break free from his hold.

"Sasuke..where are we going?"-Sakura impatiently asked him. Sasuke slightly tilted his head.

"Konoha"-He said.

"W-WHAT!? Sasuke-kun! My research is not yet finish, I need to finish it first before going bck to Konoha!"-Sakura said, but Sasuke is still dragging her.

"We need to go back to Konoha now"-he said.

"B-But why?"-Sakura said. Sasuke sigh but didn't stop walking.

"We are getting married"-Sasuke simply said.

"Oh..well...WHAT!?"-Sakura said and stop walking reason for Sasuke also stop.

"Sasuke-kun..I...uhm..w-why so sudden, I mean, well, we broke up and you know everything is been like..."-Sakura said looking down and fidgeting her finges.

"You and Kazekage.."-Sasuke said. Sakura look at him with questioning look.

"Huh?"-she asked. Sasuke look at her eyes.

"The two of you..are you.."-Sasuke asked.

"Two of us...what...oh...NO!"-Sakura said blushing. "...we're not! Oh my god Sasuke-kun"-Sakura said. Sasuke smirk and grab her wrist again and walk.

"S-Sasuke-kun..are you serious? I mean..I'm not ready to get married!"-Sakura said. Sasuke stop again and look at her.

"Choose, Sakura"-Sasuke said seriously.

"H-Huh?"-Sakura said.

"Getting Married first or being pregnant before getting married?"-Sasuke said. Sakura just look at him gaping.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Kazekage Tower**

"I guess Sakura won't be back for now."-Gaara said.

"Eh?"-Naruto asked him.

"Well, I guess, I'll be with you touring the village"-Gaara said and look at Naruto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Konoha (Yamanaka Residence)**

"I-Ino-chan, are you sure that that will work?"-Hinata asked Ino.

"Huh! Trust me Hinata-chan..trust Ino's best tactics at love!"-Ino said with wide smile in her face.

"I think if your plan works, rumors will be true, but with different man"-Tenten said and eat her dango.

"You're right.."-Ino said.

"I-Ino-chan..about the g-girls that N-Naruto-kun said..."-Hinata said.

"Oh! They are great actress! I will hire them again next time.."-Ino said.

"Well, let's drinks for this success...mission accomplish!"-Ino said and raise her cup of tea. Both Hinata and Tenten look at each other then smile and raise their cups to and clink them with Ino's.

"Cheers!"-They said in unison.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife..."-Kakashi said while looking two of his students then he cleared his throat. "...You can kiss your bride.."-he said. He saw Sasuke smirk and grab the blushing Sakura.

"That is reserve later"-he said and drag his newly bride.

"Sasuke..remember that Sakura must come back at Suna!"-Kakashi said.

"I know, but not now"-Sasuke said.

"Young love...tsk..tsk..."-Kakashi whisper to his self and sit in his chair. "...they grow fast.."-he added and look in the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun..w-where are we going?"-Sakura asked. Sasuke look at his blushing wife and smirk.

"Baby..we will make baby now Sakura"-He simply said and drag Sakura at his apartment.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


End file.
